


Those In Glass Houses

by DiefaceJohnson



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, everybody loves Sam Wilson because duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefaceJohnson/pseuds/DiefaceJohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a crush on Sam Wilson, and you get a crush on Sam Wilson! Everybody gets a crush on Sam Wilson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those In Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I typed this up on my phone, but there need to be more fics of these cuties being gone on one another so here you go.
> 
> *the summary is a bad Oprah joke, but I'm tired and I think it's funny

"I think I want to cut my hair."

The unexpected statement brought Steve up short for a brief moment, just long enough for Bucky to land a square punch to Steve's chest and lay him out flat. He heaved a few deep breaths before lifting his head to look at his friend. "Really now?" he panted. Ever since Bucky had regained a sense of self worth, and, subsequently, an appreciation of personal hygiene, he had taken no small amount of pride in maintaining his long dark hair. He kept it neat and clean; it was currently swept back in a convenient ponytail for their sparring match.

Bucky stood over him, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah," he mumbled, "...think it'd look nice."

Steve certainly didn't want to disagree. Bucky had always kept his hair relatively short before the war, pushed back off his face, and all the girls had seemed to appreciate his slick looks then. He'd support any choice that Bucky made about his body, though, whether it brought him closer to the Bucky Steve had grown up knowing or not.

Steve glanced at Natasha, who'd tapped out for a water break before the topic of hair had been brought up. She sat at the edge of the mat giving Bucky a squinty look that Steve didn't quite understand. Bucky taking more control of how he looked and behaved had always been a clear positive in her book.

"Is this about the other day?" she asked.

Steve didn't know what she was talking about, but Bucky obviously did, a flare of red coming to life in his cheeks. He didn't even look in the redhead's direction. "I have no idea what you're referring to," he said.

Nat stood up. "Oh, you know," said Natasha, a teasing note in her voice. "The other day, in the living room, with _Sam_." Bucky groaned, the irritated sound of a man defeated. "What was it he said?" she continued. "Oh, yeah. _Hey Buck, I'm digging the up-do. You ever think about getting a trim so we can see that pretty face of yours?"_

Her imitation of Sam's voice was terrible, but the little nuances of Sam's pronunciation were spot on and the effect was comical. Steve chuckled as he levered himself up off the ground.

"That's not--don't make this--ugh, whatever. You got me," Bucky relented. "I'm a sucker for Sam Wilson and would probably jump off of a bridge if he said it'd make him happy." Of course, Sam would never say that because he only wanted the best for Bucky, but that was kind of the point. Steve smiled thinking about how tender Sam could be when he was with Buck. The veteran made sure in the early months that Bucky was eating and sleeping enough, that he was getting fresh air and interacting with the others around him, always suggesting and never ordering. Now he helps Bucky navigate all of the options that have opened up for him and makes sure he knows that he is important to them regardless of who he decides to be, still as gentle as ever. Watching Sam take care of Bucky had played a big part in Steve falling for Sam, too.

He must have let his train of thought show in his expression, because suddenly the attention was on him. "At least tell me I don't ever look that lovesick around Sam," Bucky said, pointing a metal thumb in Steve's direction.

Nat shrugged her shoulders. "I hate to be the one to break it to ya..."

Bucky groaned again, looking up at the ceiling. "Curse my newly expressive face."

"Excuse me," Steve interjected, "but I do not look lovesick. I've never been lovesick a day in my life." Did his face really give that much away?

"Pal, you've been every type of sick in the book, trust me. I was there for all of it." He shot Steve his _I nursed you back to health from several deadly illnesses so you can't bullshit me_ look. "Look, it's not like I'm gonna judge you for being gone on Sam. Those in glass houses, right?"

"I, on the other hand, will totally be judging the both of you and your silly mooning faces," Natasha said haughtily as she sauntered over to the center of the mat to stand in front of the boys. Steve and Bucky met each other's eyes and began to laugh. "What?" she demanded when they showed no signs of letting up.

Bucky corralled himself well enough to answer, his eyes brimming with tears of mirth. "Aw man. The two of us may be in love with the man, but neither of us is nearly as hopeless as you."

"You are so far gone--" Steve paused to let out a few more gasping chuckles, "You're so far gone on Sam that your eyes literally morph into hearts when you think nobody's looking."

"And you let him get away with stuff that would get anyone else killed."

"He called you princess the other day and yet _his jaw remains unbroken._ If that ain't love, I don't know what is."

"Shut up, Rogers. I could break your jaw if it'd make you be quiet about this." Natasha's glare would be scary if she hadn't turned such a vibrant shade of pink.

Bucky cleared his throat and pitched his voice high in a horrific imitation of Nat's voice. " _Oh Sam, you're so funny. Of course I'll watch The Notebook with you, Sam. Don't be silly Sam, I'd totally liberate a small country for you._ "

"Why are we even talking about this?" she questioned, angrily.

Bucky tsked her. "Let's not forget who brought Sam's name up in the first place," he reminded in his normal voice. Steve was thoroughly enjoying the conversation now that it had turned back to the others.

"Whatever," Natasha rolled her eyes. "And quit your grinning, Rogers, your face'll get stuck like that." She punched him on the bicep hard enough to move him back a step, and then the fight was back on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I usually go, but I like it. I may end up making this into a series after I finish a couple of other works.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
